When our Patent was granted, the simple way to connect our unit to a gas engine was at the coil circuit and with a diesel engine was at the injector pump solenoid circuit. Either circuit is controlled by the ignition key. Turn on the ignition key in either case, the engines will start and run. With our unit; powered by these circuits, the key can be on, engine running and our unit can shut off the engine while the key is in the ON position. This has proven to be a very reliable source of safety for our customers. If there arises a problem with the engine running, the operator of the vehicle or equipment or a standby person can remotely shut off the engine.
With the success of our patented wireless shut down switch for engines has grown, more customers are now purchasing our units to be installed on new vehicles or equipment. With the new engines systems today, they are either controlled by a computer or engine module. There is no easy way to connect our unit to the engines computer system without cutting wiring or hacking into the computer system. These manufactures will not warranty their products if the wiring has been cut or tampered with. Our customers want our product attached to their truck or equipment but at the same time are reluctant to cut up the wiring or do something that might damage the computer system. The customer would like to keep the factory warranty intact, in case they ever have a problem in the future. Our customers have asked us to figure out a way to solve this problem. If we wanted to sell units and satisfy our customer base, we had to come up with a simple solution.
We searched for a commercial solution already being manufactured, but did not find one. What we did learn in our research, that most manufactures of vehicles and equipment were protecting their computer system or engine modules by a fuse circuit controlled by the ignition key.